


Night Time

by ChouetteAlouette



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouetteAlouette/pseuds/ChouetteAlouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderman returns from a busy night.</p><p>Short drabble I wrote for my friend's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time

“Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?”

Peter turned to his windowsill and raised both eyebrows at the crouched mercenary, obviously grinning at him from beneath his mask. If it had been a few weeks ago, Peter would’ve likely freaked out and yelled at Deadpool for showing up at his place suddenly like that because, Jesus man, he was supposed to have a secret identity! At this point in time, however, he just shook his head and wandered over to his bed, pulling the t-shirt over his head. “What do you want, Wade?”

Deadpool pouted, swinging his legs into the room and taking a comfortable seat. “Man, that’s not what you’re supposed to answer! You’re supposed to say ‘Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.’ and then I mock you and we banter. Then again,” Deadpool made a grand show of examining the room before wrinkling his nose and shaking his head. “You’re obviously not any of those, so I can’t blame you for missing the joke.”

With a loud groan, Peter fell onto the bed, burying his head into the pillow. He laid there, unmoving, wondering to himself why he put up with half the things he did and whether or not falling asleep on Deadpool would have severe consequences when he woke up (the answer was probably a yes).

Of course, Wade didn’t let him stay like that for long. A few seconds later and Peter’s bed was dipping under a foreign weight, and a finger was prodding him right in the ribs. “Hey, baby boy, you aren’t conking out on me already, are you? But I just got here!” Wade paused for a moment before grunting to himself. “It’s downright inconsiderate, I agree.”

“Wade.” Peter called, grabbing the older man’s attention. Peter turned his head to look up at him with one eye. “I’m tired.”

Deadpool stared down at him quietly, head tilted to the side. Peter could tell by the occasional facial tic that he was busy talking to the so called ‘boxes’. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow again. Super hero business, working, and he still had school to attend tomorrow...He was just done.

The weight on his bed shifted again and he bounced as something heavy dropped down next to him. “Fine, but next time I come over, I expect you to play along properly with my references.” Wade ordered, wrapping an arm around Peter’s waist. He pulled the boy closer to him and rested his chin on the top of his head.

Peter smiled slightly, letting out a quiet and content sigh. “I am not marching to Deadpool’s fife.”

“...Good one.”


End file.
